Examples of a heat flow sensor which senses a heat flow include the one described in Patent Literature 1. The heat flow sensor uses a thermoelectric conversion element. Specifically, a plurality of through holes are formed in an insulating base material and first and second conductive metals as different metal materials are embedded in the plurality of through holes and alternately connected in series.